


Three-Fourteen

by queergirl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/F, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:02:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queergirl/pseuds/queergirl
Summary: Another low-stakes meet cute from the Buffyverse! This one takes place in season 4.
Relationships: Buffy Summers - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Three-Fourteen

"Going down?"

Buffy started. She'd been in a bit of a reverie as she settled in for the long elevator ride down to the initiative from Riley's bedroom. But as the doors slid closed, a freckled, well-muscled arm had snaked its way in and held the doors open. Now there was a girl standing in her elevator -- a girl with a long blue braid and mischievious half-smile.

"I, um -- are you supposed to be here?" Buffy asked.

In response, as the doors closed once again, the girl leaned into the voice verification mic and spoke slowly and clearly. "Last time I checked!"

"Identification verified," the elevator intoned.

The girl turned to Buffy, her hand outstretched. "Hi! I'm Olive."

Buffy didn't extend her hand. "Buffy," she said. "I haven't seen you in the Initiative before." _Or in Reilly's bedroom_. She kept that thought to herself.

"You might've. I kind of used to blend in." She tugged the bright braid that fell over one shoulder. "This is new. But then, isn't that what college is for?"

"Do you go to UCS?" Buffy just couldn't place her.

"I did. I do! I'm on an internship right now, though. The Initiative needs me full-time."

"Because those super-secret government agencies just look so good on your resume?"

Olive laughed as the elevator slid home and dinged. "Depends on the jobs you're going for, I guess."

The doors opened and the din of the bustling Initative filled the elevator. "Guess I'll see you around," Buffy said.

Amber cocked an eyebrow. "Maybe you'll notice me next time." And she strode purposefully away across the broad concrete floor, toward the door marked 314.


End file.
